Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to an electronic paper display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
An electronic paper display apparatus is a new display apparatus. With advantages, such as thinness and lightness, durability and low power consumption for energy saving and environmental protection, the electronic paper display apparatus has been widely applied in electronic readers (e.g., electronic books, electronic newspaper) or other electronic components (e.g., electronic tags) on the market. In the existing technology, the electronic paper display apparatus usually has various display modes. In the current architecture, a system application master has to transmit messages or parameters related the display modes to a driver apparatus. In an aspect of software engineering, the parameters or the header messages must pass through different software layers for the transmission, and as a result, an interface communication issue may occur to a software interface due to the need of parameter transmission. In a larger software architecture, such manner requires a long-term plan and significant software modifications.